


Sudden Rut

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [116]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Breeding Kink, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Rut, knotting pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Hi! I love your Requests series, i was wondering about one where Derek goes into Alpha rut and has to go somewhere away from his betas, maybe he gets so horny he knots and cums in his pants on the way to his safe place...maybe Peter or Stiles come by after he's made himself knot multiple times and offers to let him knot them to help make end the rut? I just really want Derek knotting his pants cuz hes so horny and a little masturbation before he knots up peter or stiles or both!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 8
Kudos: 438





	Sudden Rut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_Rose7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Rose7/gifts).



Derek gripped the steering wheel of his car so tight that the leather creaked under his fingers as he did his best to ignore the heat and lust that was overtaking his every sense as his cock dripped in his obscenely tented jeans. 

Derek gritted his teeth together, doing his best not to shift. He didn’t expect to have his rut hit so soon, he had planned to be away next weekend when it should have hit. Instead, he had been with his Beta’s when the first wave of his rut had hit him, he had all but raced out of his house and leapt into his car before peeling away. He was sure they had scented his approaching rut and understood why he bolted. 

Derek made a sharp left and his car rumbled up to the old train car that he had been using before his pack as expanded and they all moved into the rebuilt Hale house. Derek slammed his car into park and tossed his head back against the headrest of his car seat. Derek rubbed the front of his jeans roughly, hips jerking up as he grabbed onto the car door handle as his eyes flashed red in the rearview mirror as he rutted up against his hand. 

Derek let out a cry as his first orgasm hit him, soaking his jeans thoroughly as he spilled his load. Derek squeezed his eyes shut as he panted heavily as he groped the large bulge in his jeans as he realized that he had knotted his pants, he was that horny already. 

Derek massaged his knot through his jeans, panting heavily as his jeans grew wetter and wetter with his cum. Derek ran his hands over his face when his knot finally died down enough for him to stagger out of his car, his jeans sticky and stiff against his skin. 

Derek entered the train car, stripping his shirt off before he collapsed onto the mess of pillows and mattresses that they had used before. Derek shoved a pillow between his thighs and rutted against the pillow as heat rushed through his veins, his cock unnaturally hard still. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Derek grunted as he rutted against the pillow, using the mess he had left in his jeans and boxers as lube. Derek’s eyes rolled up into his head when he caught Stiles’ cinnamon scent lingering on one of the pillows. Derek buried his face in that pillow as his knot popped back up and he added another massive load of cum to his already ruined jeans. Derek humped against the pillow desperate to get some friction on his aching knot, 

Derek rolled off of the damp pillow and tore his jeans and boxers off of his body, his wet cock slapped against his stomach wetly and he grabbed his shaft. Derek growled at the dry slide of his hand against his dripping cock, it hurt in the best possible way as he jerked himself off harshly. 

Derek hated spending his rut alone, he hated it with a passion and nothing could satisfy his rut as well as rutting into a warm, tight, eager hole. Stiles’ body especially, his boyfriend was the best to be with during his rut and Derek whined as he came over his hand, knot swelling again at the thought of his boyfriend. Derek swore he could almost smell him as if he was in the room instead of a faded scent on a pillow.

Derek cried out when suddenly a warm, familiar mouth swallowed around his cock and slender fingers massaged his knot. Derek’s eyes burned red as his head snapped towards his legs. Stiles’ whiskey eyes met him, his lips spread wide around Derek’s shaft as he sucked and lapped at the mess of cum that was still spilling from the tip. 

“S-Stiles!” Derek cried out, his knot throbbing in Stiles’ loose grip, squirming when Stiles jerked at his knot, milking it and swallowing down every bit of cum that Derek spilled. 

Derek collapsed back onto the mattress, body trembling as his knot died down and Stiles popped off of his cock with a wet noise. Stiles’ lips and chin were a mess of cum but his cheeks were pleasantly flushed.

“The pups told me that you ran out of the house like a bat out of hell, they could smell your rut starting so they called me. I’m here now sourwolf, you don’t have to knot your fist anymore.” Stiles promised as he stripped out of his clothes before he organized the mess of pillows and blankets into some sort of nest before he pressed his face against a pillow, propping his ass up and he held his ass cheeks apart to show the Alpha his wet, loose hole. 

“Fuck, you’re too good to me,” Derek bolted up onto his knees and slotted himself behind his boyfriend, pushing the fat head of his still hard cock into his boyfriend. 

“Ah, y-yes I am, now shut up and knot me Alpha,” Stiles arched with a gasp as Derek wasted no time in fucking the human, keeping him in place with a tight grip on his hips. Derek grunted and growled, eyes constantly red as his rut took full effect now that he had a warm hole to fuck into. Derek set a rough, almost brutal pace as he fucked into his boyfriend’s ass, still full balls slapping against Stiles’ ass as Stiles whined and arched into the rough treatment from his boyfriend. 

“Gonna knot you Stiles, gonna pump you full of my cum, gonna make you swollen with it,” Derek growled possessively as he tangled his half-clawed fingers into Stiles’ hair, yanking the human up into an arch so he could drive his cock deeper into him. Stiles cried out and shook as Derek’s forming knot caught on his rim on the next few thrusts before Derek roared as he shoved his knot into his human mate. Stiles sagged forward as he came over his stomach at the wide stretch that Derek’s knot gave him and the flood of warm cum that was pumped into him. 

“Good mate, such a good mate, gonna breed you up, gonna make you round and full with my cum and then my pup.” Derek purred as he nuzzled Stiles' throat as he settled them down, content to let Stiles’ hole milk his knot, to breed his boyfriend properly.

“Y-Yeah sourwolf, breed me up.” Stiles’ voice shook but he rolled his hips back, taking Derek’s knot deeper and the Alpha preened in happiness and held his mate closer, exchanging sloppy kisses and splayed his hand over Stiles’ flat stomach, pleased with the knowledge that by the end of his rut it would be swollen with the large amounts of potent cum that Derek would pump him full of.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
